The invention generally relates to a heating rod having a tube housing, at least one ceramic heating element arranged in the tube housing, a first contact plate, which in the tube housing bears against the heating element or the heating elements, and an insulating frame which surrounds the longitudinal edges of the first contact plate, and more particularly, to a heating rod which carries a second contact plate.